Waiting For Forever To Begin
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* It's her birthday party, but she's in no mood to celebrate. Her wish can't come true until he comes back to her...


**This is a one-shot that I wrote to celebrate the birthday of my favourite diva - Maria.**

**It's her birthday on February 25th - Happy Birthday Maria!**

***I REPOSTED AFTER I HEARD THAT MARIA HAS BEEN RELEASED BY WWE. I'M REALLY UPSET.***

**It's short but sweet! xxx**

The party was in full swing. The setting was absolutely amazing, but for the birthday girl it wasn't worth the fuss. Maria Kanellis sighed as she smoothed down her red party dress. All this birthday meant to her was the anniversary of another year alone.

Of course, the beautiful WWE Diva had no shortage of admirers. The problem was that Maria had already fallen for someone long ago, and nobody was able to measure up to him. How could they? He was Jeff Hardy.

Looking around the room, Maria saw everyone pairing up. She could see all of the guests, including Jeff's brother Matt, dancing and enjoying themselves.

Maria tapped her friend Mickie James on the shoulder.

"I'm going outside for some air." She motioned to the balcony.

"Ok." Mickie said, filling a glass with punch.

The night air was cool and refreshing, compared to the stuffy hot lights inside.

Maria looked out over the city, all lit up. She sighed as she felt a hot tear slowly trace its way down her cheek.

Maria closed her eyes and reminisced. She was only an interviewer when she first met Jeff. His kind green eyes and southern accent put her at ease right away.

He always went out of his way for her. If she wanted to perfect a hold, he would spend time helping her. It was the little things too, like making her CDs of bands she might like.

"I miss him." She whispered softly to herself.

Now he had gone to TNA, the end of an era. Even Matt was convinced that his younger brother would not return to the WWE.

"Don't cry Maria." Came a familiar voice behind her.

"You don't know why I'm crying." She replied, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Look at me." It was Jeff's voice.

"No." she shook her head and sobbed.

She was hearing Jeff's voice, but in her head, she knew that he wasn't here. He wasn't at the party. He was miles away travelling with his new job.

"Look at me." The voice was louder, but not threatening.

Maria turned around, keeping her eyes to the floor. She looked up cautiously, not believing what she was seeing. It was Jeff.

He stood in front of her, looking handsome in his black jeans, black shirt and his hair neatly slicked back. He looked different, but he was still Jeff.

Maria extended her arm towards him. She met with his chest, warm and solid. She was aware now that he was really there. She had expected him to disappear like an illusion or a mirage in the desert.

"You shouldn't be here." She sniffed, still running her hand down his chest.

"What do you mean? It's my favourite girl's birthday." Jeff smiled.

"Isn't…TNA in Canada right now? Maria looked confused.

"I'm not in TNA." He stated.

"What, why?" she frowned, as Jeff wiped away another stray tear from her face.

"I turned down a contract, because I didn't want to leave WWE."

"Because of Matt?" she asked.

"No!" Jeff chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" the redhead frowned at him.

"It was you."

"Oh, I'm funny?" Maria looked even more confused.

"No, you're the reason I didn't sign a TNA contract." Jeff said, looking at her.

"Really?" she whispered, unable to compute what he had just said.

Jeff leaned down and pressed his soft lips against hers. Maria stroked his face, still amazed that he was there in person. The party was still going on inside. Maria heard the upbeat dance song change into a slow ballad.

"Will you dance with me?" Jeff whispered in her ear.

"Of course." The diva smiled.

They embraced, swaying to the music. Maria rested her head against his chest and he laid his chin on the top of her head. It was starting to rain.

"So, was I your birthday wish?" he asked, looking out across the city.

"No. I wished that forever could begin." Maria cried a happy tear.

"And has it begun?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It has now that you're here." She smiled.

Jeff smiled too, pulling her into a more passionate kiss than before. He looked into her eyes, gently brushing her hair away from her face.

"I love you Maria. I won't leave you again."

"I know." She replied, taking his hand and walking back into the party.

**Was it good? The idea came out of nowhere!**

**Long live Jeria! xxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you like it let me know.**


End file.
